


The other way around

by merui021



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merui021/pseuds/merui021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Soulmates!au where the position of the person in sex is also determined)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongin was put into a position he never thought he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other way around

11:37 PM

Jongin squinted his eyes at his phone, the digitally displayed time blaring at his face as his other senses are assaulted by heavy bass beats and blinding flickering lights. The nightclub is full of people at this time of the night, sweaty bodies grinding into each other on the dance floor - some just plain dancing, some shamelessly humping on the spot they're standing on. Jongin turned his head to the right and saw a group of bodies in one of the dark corners of the room. The silhouettes are moving, blending into each other and Jongin is quick to turn his chair around so he's facing the bartender instead. He doesn't want to be a witness on the possible orgy that is bound to happen on that part of the club. 

He gently moved his hand in between his legs and placed it gingerly on his inner thigh. It tingled a few times in the two hours he's been in the club, but the sensation disappeared too quickly for him to be able to look around and search for the person who's been causing it to happen. It's been like this too the first time he set foot in the club a week ago and it's been enough reason for him to come back every night. 

"Still not able to find him?" Chanyeol, the bartender, spoke to him with his deep voice. He's been Jongin's acquaintance every time he's just lounging around the bar, being depressed and hopeless. Chanyeol is also the only one in the club who knows why Jongin is there every night of the week, all alone and unsociable. In normal party nights, Jongin is to be seen on the dance floor with his bestfriend, Sehun, grinding and flirting with all the people dancing with them. He's popular for being a party animal, handsome and charismatic while sporting beautiful chocolate brown eyes that gives off a look that just screams sex. He's also known as a casanova, almost always agreeing to people who proposes on taking him home to their apartments. Needless to say, the regulars in the club are more than surprised to see Jongin in the sidelines, just sitting on the bar silently while staring off into the distance, not even sparing the dance floor a long look. That doesn't mean that they don't approach him though, sitting themselves on the empty stool right beside him, trying to get into his pants for the night. By some kind of a miracle, Jongin managed to wave them all away without looking rude and tarnishing his reputation. 

"No.." Jongin's reply sounded like a defeated whine, an almost invisible pout on his lips. It looks cute, in Chanyeol's opinion. 

"It's been tingling often, Yeol." Jongin groaned out. He leaned down a bit, his cheek pressed on the cold surface of the bar counter. "It means he's close. He's often close to me in the whole week but I can't see him cause he disappears so fast. How is that even possible?" 

"I really don't know Jongin." Chanyeol replied with an apologetic smile. He placed a glass of liquor right beside Jongin's head. "I've been wondering about that too. That only means that he's going in then out of this huge room every night cause that's how it works, right? You're supposed to feel his presence when you're inside one room." the taller then took some wine bottles for the other customers who ordered. "And oh, that drink is on me. Cause you look like a kicked puppy that I can't resist."

"Shut up, giant." Jongin snapped without any venom, his eyes just staring on the small glass placed in front of his eyes. "I hope he's cute. And tiny, and squishy. And oh, so soft to the touch, submissive for me."

"Good god Jongin, please stop saying your fetishes out loud in this place." Chanyeol's voice is enough for Jongin to know that he's cringing so hard on his spot that he can't help but chuckle softly. "Well.. i'm pretty sure that most of the regulars know your unchanging type when it comes to partners in bed but you saying it in my face is kind of uncomfortable."

Jongin sat up with a small laugh. He took the glass in his hands and took a sip, scrunching his nose lightly at the burning sensation in his throat. "Psh, you just wish that I like your kind instead of the small, squishy and cute ones." The sentence is said with so much bravado that Chanyeol fought the urge to throw up in Jongin's face. "Oh hell no. I'm pretty sure i'm a top. So if we're destined for each other, - which I am sure is not the case since you've been feeling those "tingles" for someone else - i'm going to top you."

Jongin balks at the declaration, his face scrunched up in disgust. "No way. I'm a top and I know it. Just be thankful that you're not fated with me cause i'm sure you'll bottom." Seeing Chanyeol's smug and confident face, he added. "I'll show you. When I meet my soulmate, i'll even show you the mark of a top."

"Okay Jongin, eew. I don't want to see your crotch."

"It's not on my crotch, it's in the inner thighs!"

"I know. But still. The marks appear ridiculously close to the crotch. So no. Jongin, i'll rather not take that offer."

The argument ended up with the both of them childishly sticking their tongues out in an attempt to mock each other. Sensing that other people are staring at them, they quietened down - Chanyeol going back to his bartender duties and Jongin quietly pressing his cheek on the counter, moping with his eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

Jongin didn't know when he managed to fall asleep on the counter but he was awakened by the intense burning sensation on his right thigh. It's so sudden that he gasped, his body sitting up straight, hand flying to press itself hard on the aching part of his body. He would have laughed at Chanyeol's girly and surprised squeak if he's in a different situation but he can only hiss at the moment, the sound going out of his clenched teeth. 

He keeps looking at Chanyeol, who's staring at him worriedly with his wide eyes. He's holding a glass with his right hand, and a bottle of vodka with his other hand. Jongin sat still on his place. The burn on his inner thigh isn't just some tingling anymore. It's intense, and it's assaulting his sense of touch so much that he doesn't know if he can walk right once he stands up to search around the room. Jongin took a deep breath to brace himself for further uncomfortable burning when someone spoke right next to him, startling him out of this thoughts. 

The voice was deep and velvety, so pleasant to his ears. He took no time in turning his head to look at the man, taking in his appearance. 

The person sitting beside him is dressed all in black (black long sleeved shirt, black skin tight jeans, black sneakers...) and is sporting black hair with his bangs falling long enough to reach his brows. He has wide eyes and chubby cheeks that looks soft enough to be chewed on - so cute and fluffy. 

Jongin blinked in realization. So that's why the burning is too much for him to handle. There's no need for him to stand up and search.

It's because his soulmate is sitting right beside him and he is certainly his type. The person is like a carbon copy of his ideal type that it's almost ridiculous. 

Jongin may or may not be having a heart attack right now. 

"Are you... okay?" The other spoke again and it took Jongin a moment to realize that he's been staring not so subtly at the other. He bit back a blush and cleared his throat, giving out his signature (and flirty) smile. No matter how painful his thigh is now, he needs to look cool in front of his soulmate. After all, he can't start on a bad first impression.

"I'm okay. Don't worry. Just got startled from my sleep." He answered smoothly, left hand smoothing down his unruly silver hair. The apologetic smile given his way made him chuckle softly, his eyes twinkling under the club's flashing lights. "No need to be sorry though, I'm happy that you're the one who woke me up." He knows he's being kind of cheesy (Chanyeol's obvious cringing on his peripheral vision is proof of it) but the wide and cute smile directed at him is worth it.

He's definitely going to sweep the other off his feet. Jongin bets all his charm and manliness on it.

 

* * *

 

Charm and manliness be damned. Jongin is so drunk and smashed he doesn't know what's up or down.

The only thing he knows is that he's being kissed deeply, his mouth being ravished totally that he's only capable of moaning into the kiss, his body immobile on top of what seems to be a bed. He vaguely remembers Kyungsoo (he learned the name by using his so amazing -coughs- social -coughs- abilities) helping him walk to one of the rooms in the club because he keeps on swerving on different directions. Jongin doesn't remember how long they're on the bar but it seems to be a long while since he feels like he drank two full bottles of hard liquor. He kept on drinking because Kyungsoo continues on downing every shot like it's water, not affecting him at all. Jongin's pretty confident with his alcohol tolerance so it's crazy how high Kyungsoo's is. 

His thoughts were shattered once those sinful lips pulled away, revealing Kyungsoo's pink-ish face. The other is looking at Jongin intensely in the eyes that he feels like he's going to melt on the spot, consumed by the heat on his thigh. Kyungsoo moved down and pressed kisses on his jaw, down to his neck, then down to his chest, hands pinching and pulling on his hard nipples. Jongin feels like he's on fire, his mouth agape while he's letting out pants and gasps and soft moans. 

Kyungsoo kept going down until his face is just in front of Jongin's burning thigh. Jongin went still, his breath hitching in anticipation. Goosebumps scattered around his body and he's suddenly trembling, hands grasping onto the sheets tightly, his knuckles white. 

It's so silent in the room once Kyungsoo grazed the soft patch of skin with his teeth. Shakily, he opened his mouth and bit onto the sensitive flesh with force that's just enough for Jongin to start thrashing on the bed. The moan that was emitted was so erotic that Jongin didn't recognize the voice that came out of his own mouth. 

He gasped and moaned and writhed because his thigh feels like it's suddenly being pressed onto molten metal. His vision blurred and he's not aware of his surroundings anymore. He didn't feel the shaking hands that grabbed onto his legs so tightly as a leverage, Kyungsoo groaning loudly with him in the room, The other is in almost the same state Jongin's in, trembling almost violently on the bed. 

Kyungsoo's right hand went up and it smacked onto Jongin's thigh, nails digging onto the flesh as the other grasps onto Jongin for dear life. This triggered something within Jongin and he's suddenly screaming, his body tensing up completely as he unconsciously releases his cum, the white substance staining the smooth and silky bed sheets. What followed after was silence, the room void of almost any sound except for both of their heavy breathing. 

The scorching fire is gone and Jongin's left sprawled on the bed, all tired and spent. His unfocused eyes stares at Kyungsoo who seems to have grasped his bearings quickly, the wide eyes staring back at Jongin's with wonder. 

"W-what..?" Jongin's voice is hoarse and scratchy with use, but it was clear enough for Kyungsoo to understand. Jongin takes in deep breaths to collect himself. He moves his body with a little difficulty, pushing himself into a sitting position with Kyungsoo's silent help. 

"The marks... it's finished. It's there." The breathlessness in Kyungsoo's voice made Jongin shudder a bit. The sound is too much for his ears sometimes. It's so deep, so velvety, so pleasant. 

Kyungsoo caressed Jongin's inner thigh with care,  stopping a bit when the tan male flinched slightly under his touch. "This.. this is the most beautiful B i've seen in my life. So intricate, so special." If it weren't for Kyungsoo's words, Jongin would have melted on the bed because the way he said it was so smooth and sexy. 

Instead, Jongin went rigid, his mouth dry and eyes as wide as they can go. 

"A B..?"

He checked his thigh so fast that Kyungsoo almost faceplanted on the bed, his hand the only thing that kept him from doing so. He stares at Jongin worriedly as the tan male stared at  his skin, looking intensely at the intricate mark placed there. Kyungsoo was right. The "b" was beautiful. It's like something written in well-practiced calligraphy, the lines so even and sophisticated that he felt like his body was used as a canvas for this beautiful art. 

No matter how beautiful the "b" is though, it's not a "t". A b. It means that Jongin is in a position he's not expecting himself to be into.

He's a bottom.

He's the one who's going to take it in the ass. 

Jongin's eyes flickered and it landed on the equally beautiful "t" on Kyungsoo's inner thigh. It means that Kyungsoo's the top. Not him. 

He stares at Kyungsoo's length and gulped. 

It's big. It's longer than he thought it will be. 

And he's going to take it inside him. 

In the 21 years that Jongin is alive in this world, he has never bottomed. He didn't even let his partners touch his butt and of course, no one got close enough to his hole. 

It's alarming how Jongin is not okay with the position he's given. 

It's too alarming that he immediately jumped out of his bed, his body moving so fast that his brain isn't able to cope up with what he's doing. Kyungsoo is suddenly screaming at him to calm down. His clothes are suddenly in his hands and cold air is suddenly hitting his body cause he's running out of the room, all naked for everyone to see. His bare foot caught on a lump on the carpet and before he knew it, he's on the floor. 

His head is throbbing and his vision is so hazy and unfocused, not being able to see anything clearly. 

The last thing he heard is Chanyeol's deep voice, echoing in the hallway. 

"Jongin?! Why are you lying down on the floor without clothes on?!"

 


End file.
